Moments
by Kamehameha Kitty
Summary: Just a quick one shot - Sento x Kanie - about how it takes another man in the mix to make Kanie realize just how much he wants Sento.


**Author's Note: Just a quick one shot to get my creative juices flowing again. Rated for language.**

**Moments**

It happened slow – like a burning candle.

Kanie guessed that's why people called a relationship a slow burn.

Sento was quiet – reserved. Even though she threatened people's lives on a daily basis and even caused some major injuries via bean bag gun.

He wasn't even sure when it happened. He'd always had a crush on her – what he hoped wasn't obvious turned out to be obvious to everyone _except _for Sento.

But he could live with that.

He wasn't quite sure when it turned into something deeper than – a hot girl he worked with. And the fact of the matter – was that he had no idea how to tell her. Frankly, he had no desire to tell her. He liked the time he spent with her at the park or going out with some of the kids from school. They'd had sake a handful of times after work on warm afternoons with Moffle and the others.

He was content.

And the more time he spent with her, the more he realized he really trusted her. They handled the day to day operations of the park together – working through every minor and major issue that came up as a team. He even managed to ignore his budding feelings for her other than a quick brush of fingertips while handling paperwork, or a slightly _too _intoxicated Sento with her arm thrown over his shoulders and head buried into his collarbone.

For the most part he was comfortably able to keep it to himself.

That was until the new hire, Regal Lowell.

Such a stupid asshat – with a stupid name – _Regal_. Kanie scoffed. He was tall and lean with long maple brown locks and bright blue friendly eyes. And Kanie _hated_ the bastard.

He was hired on as a companion act to the pirate show – the fearsome pirate turned good who saved the day from pirate demons. And the crowd _swooned._

But that was okay with Kanie.

What mattered was that Sento seemed to be swooning. He'd find her in the breakroom, a yogurt in her hand – eyes on Regal with rapt attention as they talked guns together. He'd place a hand on her shoulder and bend down a little lower and say something low in her ear. She'd sometimes blush red and glance around to make sure no one was looking before replying.

Kanie hated it.

And hated him.

He contemplated firing him, but well – he sighed – the paperwork would be fucking ridiculous if he fired someone for personal reasons.

So he let it slide. Well, far be it from him to stop whatever potential relationship Sento could have. She deserved it. She was pretty – gorgeous really. Smart. Funny. Strong. Caring. Selfless…

…but also clueless.

So it probably wasn't a big deal right?

He shrugged.

She probably didn't even realize that Regal Lowell was coming onto her.

…Right?

**-[]-**

Several weeks after Regal's _obvious _attraction to Sento, Kanie was doing his end of the month check ins, purposefully avoiding the pirate show. He sighed as he saw it looming in the horizon. Regal was jotting down his autograph on a poster before tucking the pen behind his ear before taking a seat behind the table. A girl with long dark hair leaned over the table, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Kanie watched as she said something flirty causing Regal to rub the back of his neck bashfully. She leaned even further and pushed her chest in his face. She lowered her voice, forcing Regal to lean forward before causing him to shoot up and slide further back. He put up his hands and said something to defend himself.

_Dammit._

This girl was definitely coming on to Regal and he wanted nothing more than to have the stupid long haired dreamboat to make a move back so he could prove to Sento that Regal was a dirt bag.

But of course, Regal Lowell was a fucking saint.

_God Dammit._

**-[]-**

By the fourth month, Regal Lowell and Isuzu Sento were besties.

At least that's what Moffle rubbed in Kanie's face.

So Kanie blamed Moffle for the fact that he snapped.

It was Latifa's birthday party, the first one she'd been able to have in – well far too long and the whole staff was standing in the castle courtyard, music bumping in the background, unhealthy snacks in their hands and alcohol – for those who were old enough.

He took a giant bite of his hot dog – content to lose himself in the greatest food coma in existence because – Jesus Christ the park had been full of disgusting bratty children today – when his attention was drawn to Regal and Isuzu sitting on the steps to the castle.

They were close together, clearly having a mildly heated discussion. Regal angled his body to face Sento and said something softly that Kanie couldn't quite make out. Sento let out an uncharacteristic squeak before burying her face in his chest. Regal gave her a light smile and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Regal ran a gentle hand over her hair and murmured something in her ear. Sento frowned and pushed away from him shaking her head.

Kanie's grip tightened on the hot dog in his hand, accidentally crushing it. He swore and dropped it, wiping his hand off with a napkin. Sento stood to her feet to walk away, Regal stretched out a hand and snatched her wrist to keep her from leaving. She tried to pull free from his grasp, but Regal shook his head and gripped a little tighter.

"That's it." Kanie stomped angrily to the two of them determined to put an end to their conversation.

He came up behind Regal and grabbed him by the elbow, hoisting him on his feet. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? Can't you see she wants be left alone?"

Regal gave him a startled look and frowned. "What are you talking about- I was just -,"

"Listen, I don't what kind of _lover's spat_-," He growled out the last two words bitterly. "- you two got into, but it looks like Sento would appreciate it if you backed the fuck off!"

Regal furrowed his browns in confusion. "Wait, lover's spat – hold on -,"

"Yes _lover's spat_!" His grip tightened its hold around his arm and he hoped to god he'd leave bruises. "Don't think I haven't seen you two all cozy and shit around the break room. I know you guys are a-a-a-," He floundered for the right word. "-a _thing_. But know this…" He let go of Regal's arm and grabbed a fistful of his shirt instead to pull him close to his face. "You don't deserve Sento. And if you _fucking _hurt you – I won't hesitate to kick your ass."

Regal blinked several time before a careful smirk tugged at his lips. "Oh? And what do _you _think makes Sento so great?"

"Are you kidding me? She's beautiful. She's smart. She's strong. She's independent. And she might seem stubborn and indifferent to most people, but that's not the case. She's actually caring and selfless and – and -," He locked eyes with her, unconsciously releasing the man in front of him. "And if you're lucky enough to get beneath the surface of that tough exterior you get to experience the real Sento and fuck if it isn't…" He gave her a dream sigh. "If it isn't the most incredible experience…"

She gave him a shy uncertain smile and Regal cleared his throat catching Kanie's attention because god dammit he accidentally just professed his love for another man's girlfriend. Regal rolled his eyes. "God you're such an idiot."

"What-?"

A third voice caught his attention. "Hey." He turned his head and saw a man with short auburn hair and pale brown eyes. He was wearing tightly fitted jean and a short sleeved button up. He cocked an eyebrow at Kanie before slipping beside Regal. He slid an arm around his coworker's waist and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "Sorry I'm late, babe. Rita showed up late to her shift and I had to wait for her before I left the coffeehouse." He turned his attention to Sento and Kanie. "Are these some of your coworkers? It's a pleasure to meet you guys. I'm Lloyd."

Kanie blinked once. Twice. A third time before uncertainly extending his hand. "Kanie."

Sento nodded once. "Sento. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Regal talks about you a lot."

Kanie frowned. "Wait what's going on?"

Regal wrapped both arms around Lloyd to give him a fuller hug before pressing a kiss to the side of his head. "Baby, do you mind giving us a sec. I think Moffle had some questions about how sex works between two dudes."

Lloyd laughed loudly. "God, I thought I answered all his questions the first time. Alright, see you in a bit."

He slid away and Regal crossed his arms over his chest. "Kanie, there's nothing going on between me and Sento. I'm extremely gay."

Kanie floundered, "But the whispers, the secrets, the – the – you guys are _always _together."

"I've been giving her advice." Regal cocked an eyebrow. "On how to get some ignorant boss to notice her." He held out a hand and squeezed his shoulder. "So, good luck." He winked before walking away.

Kanie swallowed a lump in his throat and turned to Sento. Before he could say a word, she blurted out, "Did you really mean what you said?"

"I – huh?"

"All that stuff you said to Regal. Did you really mean it?"

"Yeah," He gave her a gentle smile. "Sento-," She leapt forward and pressed her lips to his. He let out a noise of surprise before snaking his arms around her and pulling her flush against him, kissing her back. When they broke away, leaving them both breathless, he cleared his throat. "God, I'm sorry this took me so long."

She gave him another passionate kiss. "Right. And I don't want to wait another minute." She smiled. "Meet me in the break room in five minutes."

"Oh hell yes!"


End file.
